


May The Best Man Win

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Someone's going down. (04/20/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

The hollow ping of a bounced ball was the only sound in the gym. The two antagonists stared at each other, the woman not diverted by the moving orange sphere.

"You're goin' down, Sato."

"In your dreams, Tucker."

With a flurry of feet and arms the ball changed owners, opponents breathing hard as they faced off again. The man's eyes narrowed at the cool expression on the woman's face. Before he knew what happened, she slipped by him and lobbed the ball through a hoop.

"18-12. Three more points and it's all mine."

"You gotta get 'em first, darlin'."

The struggle for the ball went on longer this time, with neither side able to gain an advantage. Finally with a move that wasn't quite kosher, the woman took possession and sunk it from fifteen feet out.

"Mommy won! Mommy won!!" Two smaller versions of the man and woman flew off the sidelines. The woman caught the younger boy, while the man staggered under the weight of the girl as she jumped on his back.

"Yeah, yeah, Mommy won. So what's it goin' t' be? Spaghetti? Hot dogs?"

"Catfish!"

The woman groaned as the boy and girl spoke in unison. "Not catfish..."

"Uh uh." The man grinned as the family went outside. "You never said what I had t' cook, only that I had t'."

"Next time I'll know better."

"Next time I'll win."

"As I recall, you said that the last time. And the time before that, and the time before that..."

The man silenced her with a kiss, exagerated noises of disgust coming from the other two.


End file.
